You're Hurting Me
by Th4tFr3nchH0rnCh1c
Summary: Misaki is abused by Usagi. And it gradually gets worse and worse. What will happen to little Misaki? Foreshadowed rape, different forms of abuse,self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,forshadowed rape

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

* * *

I remember the first time he hurt me. I brushed it off as a slip up,but it continued. First it was just a slap from a heated argument. Then there were bruises from where he'd hit me or grabbed me. He would say "I'm sorry Misaki. I didn't mean to hurt you." But I knew he had anger issues. I knew I signed up for this when I told I loved him. I just didn't think he'd go this far.

(FLASHBACK)

"What were You doing with him Misaki? I told you about hanging out with the guys at your school. You know they all want you." I sighed looking out the window of the luxurious imported red sports car. He had picked me up from the university and saw me talking to some guys.

He was always trying to keep me from people. He's under the assumption that everyone wants me. But I'm not that special. "We had a school project would we're science partners. And he's straight. He wouldn't want me anyway. He's just a friend okay." He was staring at me. I didn't have to look to know.

The one sided argument continued until got inside the condo. "You're making a big deal over nothing Usagi." I tried to walk away annoyed with the argument. "Misaki I'm not done talking to you yet." He grabbed my arm as I began going upstairs. I jumped slightly in surprise. And sighed deeply. "Please Usagi I've got homework to get done."

I tried to pull away but his grip just tighten. I knew what that meant. Something bad is gonna happen. Staying away from him right now is the smart thing to do. I gotta sweet talk my way out of this. "Usagi please don't make a big deal out of this. You know I hate when-" I shouldn't have said that. "You hate me?" Oh shit not again. "N-No I didn't say that I'm just trying to get you to relax."

Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic.

If looks could kill I'd be dead. Because Usagi's eyes just changed from violet to a menacing dark purple. "Usagi i-" before I could even say another word he dragged me upstairs to his room throwing me down on the bed. I looked up at him for answers but there weren't any.

I panicked. Seeing the door wide open still I decided to make a run for it. I jumped from the bed to my feet but didn't get much farther. He'd picked me up throwing me back on the bed closing the door before coming over climbing on top of me.

I was shaking fearing the worst."Usagi p-please don't do anything rash okay. Y-You're overreacting." He didn't answer his face was emotionless. That's when he hit me. He slapped me hard. My eyes burning with unshed tears I stared up at him.

Afraid can't even describe how I feel. When I tried to back away he pinned me down ripping my shirt off. "Usagi. S-stop this...N-Not like this please." His demeanor remained the same. He started pulling the rest of my clothes off. I struggled to get away.

He slapped me again. This time the tears fell. I felt my cheek start to swell. To concentrated on the pain in my face I didn't notice headed taken his clothes off. And I didn't notice that he'd positioned himself between my legs.

(Flashback End)

I sighed. I left from my room heading to the kitchen. 6:30am my watch read. I should start making breakfast I thought. I started making breakfast and I finished setting the table at 7:00am. Usagi came downstairs at that time.

"Good morning Misaki." He sat in the living room smoking. We haven't said a word to each other since the incident. That was about two days ago. So conversation was alittle foreign. Taking a deeper breath I decided I'd respond. "Good morning Usagi. Um breakfast is ready if the you're hungry."

We ate in silence not like it was unusual. But there was so much tension in the air. I sighed unable to stand the awkwardness anymore. I decided to break the silence.

"Usagi...we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,forshadowed rape

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

A/N: This chapter is alittle shorter than the last one. The next chapter I'll try to make longer.

* * *

"Usagi...we need to talk." He looked up at me for a second then looked away. "There's nothing to talk about Misaki. Just drop it." He got up from the table and lit a cigarette walking away. His words echoed in my head. 'There's nothing to talk about. Just drop it.' How could he say that? Is he just gonna ignore what he did to me? Is he gonna pretend it didn't happen. I can't believe this.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? What happened the other day is something we need to talk about." I got up and followed him. "I said there's nothing to talk about Misaki. Besides I'm not the who was in the wrong." Speechless doesn't even begin to cover it. I had no words at all to say. I open my mouth to speak but there was nothing. Then I finally found my voice. "Are you saying..that..this is my fault? Where'd you come up with that bullshit conclusion?"

I was shaking as a wave of emotion flooded through my body. Anger,hatred,betrayal, sadness,disappointment,fear. So many emotions I almost couldn't hold them in. But why should I? Why should have to hid what I'm feeling. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. If you had just stayed away from those guys like I had told. None off this would've happened." I snapped. "So because you get jealous easily. And because I had to work with those guys for school related purposes. You thought the logical way to deal with this was to rape me?" I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to him. Or that I was yelling so loud. My voice softened for a moment. "You say you love me. But all you do is hurt me."

I was crying. No I was sobbing. So hard I almost couldn't breathe. "But no I guess you've said it all. Its my fault. Everything always is with you. I don't even know how I could love someone as heartless as you." I shouldn't have said that. "So I'm heartless now? All I do is hurt you? That's what you think of me? Have you forgotten that I'm the one that helped you even get into that University. Or that you're living in my house?" I backed away from him bit he just moved closer.

I tried not to panic but I'd backed up into a wall. He punched me in the stomach. I gasped for air falling to the floor. He started kicking me. I screamed trying to get away. "S-stop!...y-you're hurting me Usagi!" Instinctively I curled into a ball to shield myself. "I'm hurting you huh. Well apparently that's all I'm good at." He kicked harder and harder.

He didn't stop until I'd passed out. I woke up hours later in more pain then I could describe. It hurt to even breathe. I got up slowly walking upstairs to the bathroom. I cried when I took my shirt off. There were huge bruises everywhere. They hurt so bad. I put my shirt back on slowly. I walked down the hall to my room. I laid down on my bed. I cried. I laid there and cried for awhile until I exhausted myself and fell asleep.

What am I gonna do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

* * *

What am I gonna do? I woke up in pain. Not like it was out of the ordinary. But it still hurt to breathe. I'm hoping he didn't break anything. But if he did I wouldn't be surprised. I should probably go to the hospital later to make sure it's nothing major. I'd have to figure out how to get out the house without Usagi seeing me. And I need to make up a story about What happened when I get to the hospital. I sighed cringing in pain afterwards.

I got up from bed making my way to the bathroom. When I got there I had started to take my clothes off slowly. The bathroom mirror showed me my black and blue bruises again. Most of which were swollen. They looked awful. I got into the shower pulling the curtain closed. I decided that I'd take bath instead.

So I began filling the tub with water. I got in soon after it was full. I sat there letting my tense muscles relax. I sighed deeply in relief even though it hurt. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I jumped gasping in pain when the curtain was pulled back suddenly.

Usagi stood over me with a menacing glare. I was already shaking in fear. Not knowing what to expect I just backed up in the tub. "Where we're you this morning? You never came downstairs." I looked at him afraid to even speak. "I...I over slept..I'm sorry." The air felt uncomfortable. He was way to calm. I didn't know what I would do if he snapped.

I tried to relax but I couldn't. His stare bores into me. "Why are you acting all afraid?" He gave me a questioning look. I didn't know what to say. "It's nothing..I-I'm fine really." I looked at him. His expression seemed to soften some. But I didn't let my guard down. Not even for a second. I hate having to feel this way around him.

"Misaki when you're done in here come downstairs. I wanna talk to you about something?" What? So now he wants to talk. "What are we gonna talk about?" He let out a sigh and looked away. "We need to talk about us." Before I could say anything more he walked out closing the door.

I thought to myself. What is he planning? I finished in the bathroom getting dressed meeting Usagi in the living room. He was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. I sat at the couch across from him. "What is it you want to talk about?" He sighed putting out his cigarette looking at me.

"I think we should break up."

* * *

Hi peoples. ^_^ . Im sorry for such a short chapter. Im really trying to make them longer. Anyway dont be afraid to tell me what you think. I really love your reviews and feedback. See you next time ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer: I still don't own Junjou Romantica

* * *

"I think we should break up."

What? I think my heart actually stopped for a second. I stared at him unintentionally. Break up? He wants to break up with me? "W-Why? D-did I do something wrong. If I did I'm sorry..I really am." I couldn't get anymore words out because he began talking. "Its not anything you've done Misaki. Its me. I'm the one with all the flaws in this relationship."

He looked at me his face was blank. But his eyes were telling me another story. They were sad. So sad and full of emotion. Emotions that I haven't seen Usagi show in awhile. "I don't want to break up with you. Usagi I love you." All I needed was for him to say he loved me. Then everything would be fine. And maybe we could be the way we use to be. "We've had some ups and downs but its nothing we can't handle."

I tried to reassure him. I might be afraid of him. But the man I fell in love with is still in there. I gotta find him. "Misaki I understand what you're trying to do but lets face it. This isn't a healthy relationship." I was gonna argue but he beat me to it. "Look at what I've done to you Misaki."

"I know But its not that bad." Usagi gave me a sad look. He could tell I was pretending. He could see that I was slowly falling apart. He was always good at reading me. I was an open book at his disposal. And every page read deeper and deeper into who I truly was. "Misaki I love you. But we can't go on like this. We can't be in a relationship where I'm the cause of all your pain." I looked into his eyes. I could feel something was off.

"What are you not telling me Usagi? You're trying to avoid saying something. I can tell." I watched him as he looked away from me. There's something he couldn't bring himself to say. I needed to know what it was. "Misaki..I'm sorry..I truly do love you." He keeps saying that. He doesn't mean it though.

"If you love me why are you doing this? Why do you want to throw me aside?" He still wouldn't look at me. "How can you say you love me? But not tell me the truth. What are you hiding? What are you so afriad of?" I was gonna continue my rant. But there was something unsettling growing in this conversation.

"Why are you trying to make me hate you?" Usagi flinched slightly. Just enough that I saw it. I've almost figured him out. I can see through him now. "Misaki I'm sorry..I just didn't know how to tell you." I was confused. "What is it? What can't you tell me?" I don't think I could've ever been ready for what he was gonna say. But I braced myself for the worst. It couldn't be that bad though I'm sure. Its not like he would..."There's someone else Misaki."

What? He's cheating on me?

* * *

I know what you guys are gonna say. Why does she keep ending chapters like that? Well the answer is simple. Its because I want to. And because i know you guys secretly love it. ^_^ The next chapter willl be up as soon as possible. Until then bye bye now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine (._.)

* * *

What? He's cheating on me?

"Y-You're joking...right? This..this is a joke right." It wasn't that I couldn't believe it. I just didn't want to believe it. He's cheating on me. On a list of things I'd expect him to do this was one of the last on the list.

"Misaki..I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go this far." I stopped listening after he said I'm sorry. I looked down trying to hide how hurt I was. When I spoke again my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Just cut the bullshit act. I don't want anymore of your sorrys. As if you actually care how I feel." I was seething in anger. After everything he's done to me. After trying so hard to pass his abuse off like it was nothing.

"Misaki..please..don't act this way." I think i actually laughed alittle. "Don't act what way Usagi? Don't act the way I feel? Why? Why do I constantly have to change myself so that you'll love me the way you use to? Is it because you know I will or what. Just tell me."

I could feel the tears coming. I sighed my breath already shakey. "I can't pretend anymore. How long have you been doing this?" I looked at him waiting for my questions to be answered. He was hesitating.

"Well?" I was slowly growing impatient. My emotions were already running rampant. And my body felt numb and almost weightless. He sighed. "4 months..Misaki please understand.."

"Understand what exactly? That I'm not good enough anymore. You say you're sorry but you continue doing the same thing. Over and over waiting for a different result." How can he be so oblivious.

"How can you look me in my face lie? How can you even think about saying you love me?" I didn't care anymore. I didn't care what he did. I didn't care what he said. Nothing could fix this.

"I'm done. We're done then. That's what you wanted. So I guess it's over." I got up heading back upstairs. I needed to be alone. "Misaki wait..please..let me explain." He grabbed me. Without a second thought I turned around and slapped him with all the force I could muster.

The sound of the impact resonated through the room. Usagi was in shock. His eyes were wide open in surprise. "I'm tired of waiting Usagi. I've been waiting for along time. And I'm done." I pulled away for him going to my room locking the door behind me.

I sat in my room for hours. Not like I had a reason to leave. I heard the front door open and shut alittle while ago. Usagi had left. He was probably going to meet his new lover.

I sighed softly not wanting to think about it. It still hurt alittle to breathe deeply. I decided to just take some pain medicine to numb the pain. It was around 10 P.M. So I went to bed.

A loud thud woke me up hours later. I checked my alarm clock by my bed. It was 2 A.M. I decided to ignore it thinking it was just Usagi finally coming home. It wasn't unusual for him to come home late.

I could hear someone coming up the stairs. Then I heard a unfamiliar voice. "I think you drank way to much Aki-San." What? Who is that?I kept listening. "I t-told y-You not to call me that."

The other person laughed softly. "Awe but its so cute. I know you like it." Is that him? I opened my door alittle bit just to peek out. Usagi was draped over a this unknown man's shoulders.

The man helped Usagi to his room. I watched wondering how this guy even knew the house. I relied on my hearing since I couldn't see them. I could only hear muffled voices. So I chose to get closer.

I quietly walked from my room to Usagi's and listened by the door. "Come on Aki-San I can tell you want to do it." Do what? No not that? They wouldn't? "We can't Damien you'll wake Misaki. You know you like to scream." Usagi laughed alittle.

So his name is Damien? Well at least they're not gonna do it. At least Usagi has some control. "But on second thought. I want you so bad." I sighed softly. I should've seen that coming.

I was deep in thought until a sound from behind Usagi's door caught my attention. "I'll stay quiet I promise. Please Aki I need you so bad." I blushed softly. I was I really gonna sit and listen to this?

Unbelievably yes I did. I sat outside his door and listened the whole time. Yea kinda sick I know. And they weren't at all quiet. But that wasn't it. I was getting ready to walk away when I heard something else.

"Aki you don't still have feelings for him do you?" What would he say? I don't know why I wished he would say he did. I just waited for his reply. "No there's nothing left for me and him."

I felt like my heart had stopped and shattered into hundreds of pieces. This is coming from a man that hours ago told me he loved me. What happened to us? Where did we go wrong? I walked silently back to my room. When I got there I bursted into tears.

This is what heartbreak feels like.

* * *

Hi again fabulous peoples. I just wanted to make this side note. In this story things are gonna get worse before theey get better. One of the reviews i got said that I'm moving to fast. Am I? Tell if I am if you think so. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer: still wishing I could own junjou romantica

A/N: Hi yepp that is all (._.)

* * *

This is what heartbreak feels like.

I cried rest of the night. Not like I was able to sleep. Those to inconsiderate assholes were up all night. Doing God knows what. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 6 A.M. I sighed and started pulling out my clothes for the day.

I didn't feel like leaving my room. What if I ran into Damien? Or worse Usagi? I opened my door slowly and peeked out. There was no sign of either of them. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. Gladly no one was in there I locked the door behind me.

I took a pretty long shower trying to clear my mind. I couldn't get what said out of my head. "No there's nothing left for me and him." He's so full of it. Would he have said that if he knew I was listening? He'd probably lie and say he loves me.

I got out the shower,dried off,then got dressed. I sighed when I looked in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Anyone could tell I'd been crying. Was Usagi even worth crying for? He didn't deserve my tears did he?

I walked out the bathroom and bumped into someone. I didn't look up fearing that It could be Usagi. But I didn't want it to be this Damien guy either. After taking a deep breath I looked up to see who it was.

When our eyes met I was speechless. So this is must be Damien. I stared at him and he did the same thing back to me. I tried to form words. He smirked at me. I frowned back at him.

He was almost Usagi's height. He was thin but well built. His ears and nose were pierced. His hair was black and his eyes were deep ocean blue. If he wasn't sleeping with I man I love, I would possibly admit that he's kinda cute.

I decided to make my way around him and go to my room when he grabbed me arm. I looked at him. "Let me go." I pulled away. He was still smirking. It made me wanna punch him in the face." So you're the ever so special Misaki."

"What's it to you?" I didn't want to talk to him. In my head I questioned why I was letting this conversation go on. He spoke again breaking my train of thought. "I'd just like to who 'my lover' associates with." He emphasised my and lover. If he was try to piss me of he succeeded.

"Okay I'm pissed off. What do you want?" He still smirked. "I just wanted you to know that Aki-San is so over you." I flinched slightly. My hands balled into fists. I'm not really gonna stand hear and take his bullshit right?

"If you''re trying to make me feel worse you can forget about it. I'm already feeling pretty crappy." I turned heading towards my room. My hands were still clenched. My nails bit into the palms of my hands. As I walked away he decided to anger me more. "Hey wait I got a question for you."

I just stopped walking not turning around. "What could you possibly want?" I heard him chuckle alittle bit. "Did you like listening to us last night? Sorry if I kept you up. Aki~San is just a beast in bed."

That's when I snapped.

* * *

Omg a cliffhanger. I doubt you guys are surprised. I mean come on this is me we're talking about here. Okay so one reveiw said 'please make misaki badass' so thats exactly what im gonna do. Just wait until you read the next chapter. Youll either end up hating me or loving me. But you'll have to wait and see. Until next time. Bye bye for now. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer: still wishing I could own junjou romantica

A/N: Hey hey hey. I'm bored (._.)

* * *

That's when I snapped.

I don't know what happened. One minute I'm wishing I could knock the stupid smirk off Damien's face. The next minute I'm knocking the stupid smirk off his face. Somehow I managed to get him on the floor. And I was going to town on his face.

My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears. I practically blacked out. My body moved on its own. At this point my hands were bloody and so was Damien's face. He finally had enough of my blinded rage.

He pushed me off of him and quickly got up. I was sitting on the floor after he'd pushed me. I looked at him. His nose was bleeding and starting to bruise. He tried to stop the bleeding. But it just continued.

I think I might've broken his nose. "I hope it hurts like hell." I was shaking as my adrenaline began to run out. My hands throbbed in pain. But I didn't really care. That's when Usagi came out his room seeing Damien a bloody mess.

My heart skipped a few beats. Usagi looked at me with an emotion that I couldn't describe. I did want to see him. Let alone let him see me. I don't know why I'm like this around him.

Usagi walked up to Damien checking on his nose. I watched them still sitting on the floor. Usagi glared at me. I didn't hesitate to glare back. He told Damien to go in the bathroom and clean his face.

I got up from my current position on the floor. Only to be violently pushed back down. I feared what would come next. But I wouldn't let Usagi see that. He kicked me exceptionally hard in the stomach.

It knocked the wind out of me. I coughed hard unable to catch my breath. It hurt so bad. I really couldn't breath. I gasped deeply trying to get air back. It seemed the more I breathed in the less air I actually got.

I began feeling lightheaded. I looked up at Usagi. The expression on his face practically said he could care less. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. At some point Usagi gave a damn and realized I wasn't faking.

"Misaki? Misaki..what's wrong? Talk to me." It was getting harder to breathe. Damien came from the bathroom with bloody tissue in his nose. "I-I...I c-can't breathe.." I clutched my stomach panting deeply.

"Damien call 9-1-1. It's gonna be okay Misaki. I'm gonna get help." I saw Damien pull out his phone he was talking on the phone. I couldn't hear him. My heart was beating so loud. My vision went blurry. I blacked out.

The last thing I remember was the ambulance sirens.

* * *

Hi peoples. This chapter was so short. Chapter 8 will be up really soon. I promise itll be up as soon as possible. Happy Easter Everyone. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter7

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer:One day. Just not today. (._.)

A/N:Enjoy people. ^_^

* * *

The last thing I remember was the ambulance sirens.

When I woke up my head was pounding. I heard the steady beat of a heart monitor. I looked around the room. I saw Damien asleep in a chair across the room. His face had a bandage acrossed his nose.

I smiled little laughing on the inside about the pain I caused him. Usagi was sleeping in the chair closest to my bed.I sighed softly thinking back on what happened. My memory was alittle fuzzy. I can only remember what happened just before I pasted out.

Not like I wanted to remember. Looked down seeing that Usagi was holding my hand. I frowned pulling away. The swift action woke Usagi from his slumber. He looked at me and I looked back. "H-How are you feeling Misaki?"

I sighed looking away. "You want me to lie or tell the truth?" Usagi sighed. "The truth." I looked at him. "I feel like shit Okay. I'm not happy. And I wish I didn't wake up." He tried to hold my hand but I pulled away again.

"I'd rather you not touch me." He sighed. "Misaki I'm really so-" I cut him off. "I'd rather you not apologize if you don't mean it." I looked at the ceiling. I heard him try to say some things.

The door to the room opened and a nurse came in. And I know I felt like carp but God he was gorgeous. I attempted not to stare so Usagi wouldn't notice. He smiled at me and looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Hello Misaki. I'm Alex and I'll be your regular nurse while you're here at the hospital."

Alex was alittle taller than me. He was muscular but not bulky. He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. To avoid making it aware that I was staring I tried to change the subject. "Nice to meet you Alex. So what happened with me?"

"Well your right lung was punctured by two broken ribs. They seem to have been broken prior to this injury." He looked concerned. I glance at Usagi who looks up at me. Then I looked away sighing.

"I'm really clumsy. I feel down the stairs at home. I didn't think it is was that serious." I don't know why I'm protecting him. I mean he's done nothing to deserve it. "So when can I leave?"

"It'll take about a week. You have to be monitored. You're on a breathing machine. You'll be out of here in no time." Alex smiled brightly at me. I smiled back. Then he leaves after doing a brief vitals check.

I didn't know I was still smiling after he left. "Was that supposed to be you flirting with him?" I looked at Usagi frowning then looked away. "Go to hell Usagi." After all of this he wants to try and be jealous?

"Misaki please. Can't you just forgive me and stop being so arrogant?" He is really pushing it. He just doesn't know when to leave someone alone. "Why would I even think about forgiving you? You've done nothing to deserve it."

"Come on Misaki. This isn't even my fault." Is he serious? Are we really gonna do this again? How much of a conceited asshole can he possibly be? "I'm done with this Usagi. I'm done faking it. I'm done pretending that you aren't hurting me. I don't know what else you want from me."

I looked at him he was obviously upset. I truly didn't care. "Why you keep trying to make amends with me when you've clearly moved on? It's not like you care." I looked at Damien who as if on que woke up. "Misaki I do care."

"I have 2 broken ribs and a punctured lung because of you. You care so much you had to put me in the fucking hospital?" He didn't have much else to say. I sighed softly. "Can you just leave? And take scar face over there with you."

Damien glared at me. I just flashed a small smile. "Fine Misaki. We're leaving. But we're going to talk about this later. He got up from his chair and went to the door. And Damien followed suit. Before they left I had to make something clear. "Usagi wait." He looked at me.

"There's nothing left to talk about."

* * *

Hey hey hey. Okay so I finished chapter8. I think its good but I prefer you guys opinion on it more than mine on most occasions. So tell me what you think. Your reviews are the only reason I'm still writing this fanfic. Well anyway I'm on my way to write about the next chapter. So toodles. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer: Still not today. (._.)

A/N: Hi people idk why but im in a geeat mood. ^_^

* * *

"There's nothing left to talk about."

Usagi sighed leaving taking Damien with him. I finally relaxed after they were gone. I thought about everything that we'd been through. We used to be so happy together.

I sighed closing my eyes for a moment. I heard the door to the room open. I opened my eyes slowly. It was Alex he smiled at me. "I was just coming to check on you. And see if you needed anything." I smiled back. "I'm fine I don't need anything."

He came over to the chair Usagi had been in and sat down. "I overheard part of you and Mr. Akihiko's conversation." I frowned slightly looking away. "It wasn't anything important just alittle argument."

He looked at me seemingly unconvinced. "You know that you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone. It'll be between you and me." He smiled at me again. God his smile was so perfect.

"Thanks." We talked for alittle while. Somehow I ended up telling him everything about the stuff between me and Usagi. There were some tears here and there. And he comforted me.

He rubbed my back till I calmed down. Then he'd help me laugh it off. He was a really nice guy. He left when his shift was over. And he came back to say goodbye before he went home.

I smiled after he left. It was a real smile. I was happy that I didn't have to force it like I usually did. I'd forgotten how it felt to have a peaceful conversation.

The next day I woke up seeing flowers with a tiny note on it beside my bed. I smiled sitting up to read it.

'_Dear Misaki,_

_It was nice talking to you yesterday. I really enjoyed being in your company. I hope you like the flowers._

_Sincerely, Alex._

_P.S. we should hangout sometime when you get out the hospital.'_

I smiled putting the card back in the flowers. "So I take it you like them." I blushed alittle looking at the door. Alex was standing there with his prefect smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Yea I like them. Thanks. They're beautiful by the way." He came over to check on me. We talked as he checked my vitals. Then we talked alittle while longer until he had to leave.

He came back later in the day bringing me food and the meds that I needed to take. He was so much fun to be around. He was funny. He was kind,smart,and caring. He made me feel like nothing was wrong.

I think I was starting to feel happy again.

* * *

Ugh this chapter is super duper short. I tried to make it as long as possible. I hope you guys love it. Omg and I need to shout out to all the people that review. Gosh there arent words to describe how much I love your feedback. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

Rating:M

Warning(s): yaoi,abuse

Disclaimer: Nope

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update.

* * *

I think I was starting to feel happy again.

Usagi was finally leaving me alone. Damien was still mad that I broke his nose. And Alex. Oh my god Alex it's amazing. When I was discharged from the hospital he asked me if I wanted to hangout sometime.

I'm assuming that we're just friends for now. I'm so comfortable when he's around. He makes me happy. I'm Alot more open with him than I was with Usagi. We'd exchanged contact information to keep in touch.

I decided that I would walk home. I almost didn't want to go because I knew that Damien and Usagi would be there. I sighed. I haven't seen them since I told them to leave the hospital.

It took me awhile to get home. I was about to put the keycode into the door when I heard yelling coming from the other side. "I'm done with you and your bull. I can see why Misaki couldn't stand how overprotective you were."

What? What's going on in there? "What do you mean I'm being overprotective? You're my boyfriend. Am I suppose to stand around and watch you flirt with other guys?" I could help but stand there and listen.

"I'm not your boyfriend. All we do when we're together is argue or have sex. It's not like we're going out. Besides I don't even like you let alone love you." There was a loud crash that made me jump. I didn't know what to do.

"You don't like me? You sorry ungrateful bastard!" He knows he just described himself right? There was another crash and a scream. "Get away from me you psychotic asshole!" Damien was in trouble.

Another loud banging sound came from the room. "Aki stop! You're hurting me!" Sound continued and Damien's screams got quieter. Oh my god what am I doing standing here? I have to help him even if I don't like him.

I pulled out my cellphone and called 911. I told them where to come and that there was a domestic violence situation. I waited until the police showed up. I didn't know what Usagi would do to me if I came in there.

I let the police in. I went in after them. There was broken glass and other things everywhere. I was in shock. I saw Damien laying on the floor paramedics were tending to him. He was unresponsive and his head was bleeding.

I watched in silence as the scene unfolds. They were arresting Usagi. He glared at me as the police took him away. The paramedics took Damien to the hospital. I was still somewhat dazed when an officer decide to talk to me.

I answered all of his questions as best I could. "Thank you for your cooperation. You did a the right thing." I didn't know what to do now. "I think you should go stay with a friend kid. I don't think staying here is the best thing for you you right now."

I nodded taking out my phone calling the only person I could think of. The phone rung and rung. I waited until he answered. "Hello." I smiled alittle hearing his voice. "Hey Alex..would you mind if I came over tonight?"

I waited for his answer. "Sure. Was there a problem when you got home? Do I need to come get you?" I took a deep breath. Then let it out slowly.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Well I'm back. Omg i havent updated in a week. Ive jsut been so busy with school stuff. And ive been super exhausted lately. I'll be updating again soon. I promise. Until then. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Rating:M

Warning(s): If you've been reading you know what they are now.

Disclaimer: nope

A/N: I'm absolutely exhausted but I forced myself to finish this chapter (_-_) ugh zzz *sleeping*

* * *

"It's a long story."

I couldn't believe that all this had just happened. I watched as Usagi was put into a police cruiser and taken away. Damien was still unresponsive when they left for the hospital. He was just barely breathing. Now I've gotten Alex involved and I'll have explain everything to him. I waited for him outside.

When did everything go so wrong? When did Usagi become such a monster? How did things get this bad? My thoughts stopped when I saw Alex pull up in his car. I went over and got in. I let out a soft sigh. "Thanks for coming to get me. I didn't mean to bother you if you we're busy."

Alex flashed a smile at me. "Its no bother I really don't mind. After you left the hospital I had the rest of the day off." I smiled back at him softly then looked out the window. "So where am I taking you?"

"I haven't even thought about that." I thought for a moment. I couldn't go to my brothers house. He'd ask to many questions. I'd end up having to tell him everything. I don't know how he'd take take it.

"How about I let you crash at my house til you decide what to." He smiled at me again and I think I blushed alittle. "You'd let me come to your house? I don't want to be a bother." He laughed alittle jokingly.

"I don't think you could be a bother to me Misaki. I like you to much." He smiled looking back at the rode. He likes me? I blushed more so I turned to look out the window. He means as a friend. Of course he means as a friend. Right?

Why does my heart race when I'm around him?

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry. Ive been trying and trying to update. But between band, school,clubs,theater,lessons and my family its been kinda hard. This is a short chapter so anpther chapyer will be up soon i promise. I got to go now . Happy reading. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Rating:M

Warning(s):you know them

Disclaimer: its the same every time you know

A/N: Well well well I see that you're reading good luck with that. And with that read on lovely peoples. ^_^

* * *

Why does my heart race when I'm around him?

No. There's no way I could actually like him. I mean I've only known him a week. But the way he smiles at me. Maybe he like likes me. I blushed at the thought. No he likes me as a friend I'm sure of it.

But when he looks at me it feels like he can see through me. And god his eyes. It should be illegal for them to be so beautiful. What am I thinking? I'm acting like a fan girl fantasizing about her crush.

I sighed blushing softly. I must have been thinking to hard because my actions caught Alex's attention. "You okay? You look like you're thinking up a storm over there." I glanced at him. "Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things."

I looked out the window trying to calm my blush back down. "Well if you wanna talk about it I'm all ears." There's that smile again. I couldn't help but blush more. I stared out the window til we arrived at Alex's house.

Alex lived in a two bedroom apartment. It was a pretty big apartment too. It wasn't as big as Usagi's condo. But I liked it. Spacious but not to spacious. "This is a nice place Alex." I smiled looking around.

"I'm glad you like it. Go ahead and make yourself at home." He smiled going into the living room. "The other bedroom I've been using for storage. So you can take the couch if you don't mind sharing a bed with me."

He winked at me making me blush. I was also speechless. If I say that I don't want to then he might get sad. But if I say yes then it may get awkward. I just nodded yes without thinking.

He smiled. "You're blushing alot you know." He chuckled that made me blush more. I just looked away try to hide it best I could. I knew it was hopeless though. He makes my emotions go haywire.

Why does he have this affect on me? Why am I thinking so hard on this? "You're gonna stress yourself out Misaki if you keep thinking so hard." I looked over at Alex. He was sitting on his couch so I sat beside him.

He had turned on television but I could tell neither of us were really paying attention. "Misaki. Can I ask you something?" I looked over at Alex. He was still looking at the television. "Sure you can ask me anything." I smiled alittle bit. I had no idea what he would ask.

"Do you love me?"

* * *

Hey hey hey people! How ya this fine rainy day. This week is gonna be extremely busy for me but I'll try my best to update again this week. Til then bye ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

Rating:M

Warning(s): You know them

Disclaimer: Still the same.

A/N: Well well well we meet again.

* * *

"Do you love me?"

What? Love? I don't know if I'm capable of loving anyone ever again. But when look at Alex and see that glow of happiness in his eyes. I feel like anything is possible. Love? Do I even know what love is?

I just stopped thinking all at once. I think I'm taking to long to answer. I have to say something. But what do I say? What if what I say hurts him? What if he hurts me? I don't think I could handle another relationship right now.

"You don't have to answer right away. But you should know that I love you." He gave me a half smile. I blushed deeply. I tried to hide it. He loves me? He really loves me?

I just hid my face in my hands. Ugh this is embarrassing. "Misaki..look at me..please." I hesitated at first. When I looked at him he frowned alittle. "Misaki...you're crying?" I think it was impossible for me to become anymore red.

I didn't know what else to do. I tried laughing it off but that made it worse. My laughs turned to sobs. I couldn't stop crying. Alex just looked at me. I didn't know what to say. "I-I'm s-sorry. When I start crying I can't stop."

Alex moved closer to me. I looked at him. "What is it?" He put his hand on my cheek brushing away some of my tears. He smiled at me as he lifted my chin. "What are you-" But my words were cut short.

I blushed deeply as his lips met mine. He kissed me deeply. I was in shock for a moment. Then he pulled away and smiled at me. He rubbed my cheek gently.

"You've stopped."

* * *

Hi. Well I let one of my friends proof read my chapters before I post them and she officially hates me for how I ended this one. So if you hate me too I will understand. Anyway I got homework to go do now so toodles. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter13

Rating:M

Warning(s): You know them

Disclaimer: Do you even read this anymore?

A/N: Yay you're still here

* * *

You've stopped."

(Flashback)

"What a dirty way of crying." My brother had just told me he was deciding to get married. To a lady I'd never met. And he wanted Usagi to meet her first. How inconsiderate of him.

"I'm crying because of you! And once I start crying I can't stop even if I want to." I blushed deeply sobbing in the cold evening air. Usagi stood there and watched me. "I see." Usagi grabbed me and kissed me deeply.

(End Flashback)

This wasn't much like that moment though. This was Alex not Usagi. They both make me feel a different way. Around Alex I feel safe and happy. Around Usagi I'm scared and on edge. Alex loves me. Usagi hurt me.

I don't know what to feel anymore. What to think anymore. Why do I have to go through all of this? "Misaki? Are you okay?" I hadn't said anything since he'd kissed me. I was still alittle shocked.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. You just looked so sad. I thought if I took your mind off of it you'd be okay." I looked at him and smiled. "Its fine. I was just alittle surprised is all." He smiled back at me. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"Misaki I really love you. I just want you to understand that." He smiled getting up. "I'll let you borrow some clothes since you couldn't bring any." I smiled back alittle and watched him as he left the room.

I sighted softly thinking to myself. This has been one eventful day. Things are finally looking up for me. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of my cellphone ringing. Who could be calling at this time?

I didn't know the number so I was hesitant to answer it. I answered before it became a missed call. "Hello?" I listened for an answer and for moment no-one said anything. "Who is this? I'm gonna hang up." I waited for another minute. And just when i was abiut ti hang up I heard a voice.

"Hey..Misaki.."

* * *

Duh dun dun...who could be this mystery person on the phone. Leave a review telling me who you think it is. And then you can see if you were right when I post the next chapter . Kk well I gotta go study for a test. Bye bye ^_^.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter14

Rating:M

Warning(s): Haven't changed yet

Disclaimer:You dont have to read this

A/N: Hi ^_^

* * *

"Hey..Misaki.."

Usagi? I didn't want to here his voice. Not now,not ever. Why would he call me of all people. "What could you possibly want Usagi?" I sounded angry. I wanted him to understand how upset I was to hear from him.

He could die in a ditch and I wouldn't care in the slightest. Well I'd probably care alittle bit. I'm not that heartless. "Misaki? Misaki are you listening?" I wasn't even paying attention to him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that...I'm sorry." I sighed. Here we go again. "I thought I told you not to apologize to me unless you mean it." I don't want his fake apologies. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up."

"Because I love you Misaki." I laughed alittle. "I said a good reason Usagi." He took a moment to say something. "Because I can change." I sighed deeply. "I'm assuming this is your one phone call. Why waste it on me?"

"Misaki..I love you..I can change.." He went on. I wasn't listening. "Usagi. I told you before I'm done. There's nothing left for us. I don't love you anymore. There's no changing the monster you've become."

"Misaki please." He pleaded for me to take him back. Why would I want him after what he's done. "Goodbye Usagi." As I hung up I heard him say "Misaki wa-" I sighed and put my phone down.

"You okay?" I looked and saw Alex standing behind me. I reassured him with a smile. "I'm fine." He smiled back at me. "I got some clothes set out for you in the bedroom. And the bathroom is down the hall."

"Thank you I appreciate what you've done for me." I guess I must've still had a glint of sadness in my eyes from earlier. When I turned around to go to the bedroom Alex's lips met mine again. I was alittle shocked. He was so gentle but still so passionate at the same time. Then he pulled away.

"Why don't I take your mind off of everything." I looked into his eyes and immediately drowned in them. He smiled at me and I blushed softly. He caressed my cheek gently and lovingly. He looked deep in my eyes.

"Don't worry Misaki you're in good hands."

* * *

Well well well. What will happen next? Maybe you could help decide. Or it will be a surprise for you all. ^_^


	16. Authors Note

Hi hi hi! Okay so some of you like where I left off in the last chapter and some don't. So I'm taking a poll from you lovelys.

So message me or leave a review on this note in order to determine what should happen next.

A) there be a lemon between Misaki and Alex (*.*)

B) Usagi and misaki get back together

C)Alex and Misaki get together and go steady.

D) None of the above. Just send me your ideas ^_^

So tell me what you guys think.

So I'll see you people next time.

Th4tFr3nchH0rnCh1c out ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter16

Rating:M

Warning(s):Misaki tries to figure out who he wants to be with.

Disclaimer: well the story was my idea.

A/N: There aren't words for me to describe how much I love your reviews. ^_^

* * *

Don't worry Misaki you're in good hands."

Somehow we got to the bedroom. I wasn't sure of how this was gonna go. A part of me was scared. The other part of me couldn't help but want this. Alex had laid me down on his bed. I looked at him and I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise.

"Do you want me to stop? I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He smiled gently at me. I had no words to say. I was speechless. He seemed to have that affect on me. "Tell me what you want Misaki."

What did I want? Did I really want to do this? Was I ready to be with someone other than Usagi? Was I ready to be with anyone? I snapped out of my daze when I realized Alex was talking to me. He kissed my forehead gently and smiled.

"It's okay if you're not ready for this. I won't rush it. I'll willingly wait for you." He smiled again. Wow he practically had me wrapped around his finger. I bet he knows it too. He knows exactly what to say to make my mind go blank.

He rubbed my cheek gently. I smiled softly. "I think I'll go change now. I'll be right back." I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I took my time changing. I took my shirt off and looked in the mirror. You could still see the faint bruises on my skin.

I traced them with my finger. I thought back on everything that has gone on. Everything is so weird now. I think I've found a new love. Someone that won't hurt me. Someone that loves me.

After I had changed I walked quietly back to Alex's bedroom. When I got there he was already sleeping. I decided I would sleep beside him since there was room. He instantly wrapped his arms around me when I laid down. I fell asleep in his arms smiling.

I won't say I'm in love.

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiii. So most of you guys reviewed and chose A or C. So Misaki and Alex are gonna go steady. Isn't that cute. ^_^ But how long will they stay that way? Will Usagi come to reclaim his lover? Will Alex fight to win Misaki's love? Will Misaki forgive Usagi? Is Damien even okay? Why am I asking you these questions? I dont know but happy reading peoples. ^_^


End file.
